The Ulates Romanticus
by Ryudou Ai
Summary: Ketika Hakuryuu Ren tahu, sebuah legenda tentang seekor ulat yang dapat melancarkan percintaan melalui suaranya yang indah. sontak saja hasrat untuk mewujudkan rasa hatinya kepada Alibaba Saluja menguar, dan ia harus mendapatkan ulat sakti tersebut. /HakuAli. Warnings inside/ RnR?


**Magi; The Labyrinth of Magic **© **Ohtaka Shinobu.**

**((Saya bahkan tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari ini))**

**WARNINGS!** _Sho-Ai._ _OOC. Abal. Gaje. Typo menyebar. __Garing. Dodol. Misstypos._

_.  
_

_._

_._

**_The Ulates Romanticus._**

.

.

.

"Duh… apaan dan gimana yah?"

Percaya gak percaya, sudah lima belas menit kepala kuda-kuda yang ada di istal kediaman Kou bolak-balik. Kiri. Kanan. Kiri. Kanan. Kiri. Kanan. Mentok. Lamaan sedikit, mungkin kepala para kuda itu bisa longgar, kali. Minimal pegel.

Bagaimana mau diem, kalau majikan besar mereka, Hakuryuu Ren lagi galau dengan apiknya di depan mereka. Dari tadi bolak-balik macam cacing kribo kena setrikaan.

Kalau menurut kamus bahasa kuda yang sudah disahkan secara internasional, kira-kira beginilah isi pembicaraan para kuda itu:

"Dia kenapa, Brow?" tanya kuda pertama. Kita sebut saja Udin, soalnya dia punya surai biru mirip-mirip Aladdin. Iya. Ini dunia Magi. Kuda macam begini memang ada. Biarin maksa.

"Biasa Brow, gelisah karena cinta. Ah... cinta... datang selalu membawa penderitaan," sahut kuda satu lagi. Sebut saja namanya Babab karena surainya yang mencuat berwarna kuning keemasan, mirip Alibaba.

"Kesian yah, Brow. Eh, Brow aku dengar dari istal sebelah, katanya di ujung tebing di pedalaman hutan Sindria itu ada legendanya. Semacam ulat ajaib yang memiliki suara yang indah, dipercaya dapat meningkatkan keberhasilan percintaan."

"Masa, sih, Brow?"

"Bener, Brow. Cuma kabar angin, sih. Tapi kali aja beneran, Brow."

"Benarkah itu?"

Kedua kuda tadi sontak kaget, untuk kemudian menatap sang sumber suara. Di depan mereka, sudah ada Hakuryuu yang berdiri tegap dengan sorot mata tajam yang menantap.

"Baiklah. Aku akan coba pergi ke hutan daerah Sindria, jika yang kalian katakan itu benar," Hakuryuu segera membalik badan, menyambar tombaknya, lalu pergi meninggalkan daerah istal. Dua ekor kuda tadi hanya menatap Hakuryuu dengan pandangan ngeri sekaligus heran. Untuk beberapa saat, kedua hewan kuat itu kembali berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Dia ngerti bahasa kuda, ya, Brow?"

.

.

.

Entah Hakuryuu menggunakan kendaraan apa, entah mengancam Doraemon atau apa, tapi dalam waktu singkat dia sudah sampai di hutan daerah Sindria. Ditatapnya barisan pohon nan lebat yang telah menyambutnya ketika sampai di sana. Pelan langkah Hakuryuu menyusuri seluruh daerah hutan untuk menemukan ulat yang katanya legendaris itu. Ulat yang mengeluarkan bunyi yang katanya indah. Membantu melancarkan buang air be—salah, percintaan.

"Di mana?" Hakuryuu siap siaga dengan tombak di tangan. Memang benar apa yang tengah dikatakan kuda-kuda tadi. Hakuryuu memang sedang pusing soal cinta. Lihatlah imajinasi otaknya yang kini tengah penuh dengan sesosok pemuda bersurai pirang, dengan manik mata madu bertabur emas.

Alibaba.

Namun... tidak. Bocah biru itu. Si Udin-bukan, Aladdin. Bukankah ia sangat mengganggu? Hakuryuu tidak habis pikir mengapa ia harus berakhir melawan seorang bocah untuk urusan cinta. Tidak. Bahkan ketika ia mencoba melepaskan Alibaba dan beralih pada Morgiana. Hatinya tetap terpaku, tertuju hanya untuk Alibaba.

"Mencari apa, Nak?"

Hakuryuu menoleh. Di hutan ini ada seorang kakek tua dengan jubah hitamnya berjalan sendirian. Pandangan matanya lurus, jatuh ke dalam mata Hakuryuu. Pemuda penyandang marga Ren itu hanya terdiam. Dilihatnya lengan kurus itu tengah merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tas kumuh yang tengah tersampir di bahu sang kakek.

"Sepertinya kita serumpun, Nak. Lihatlah buku-buku ini. _Jurus Tapak_ _Buddha_, _Tendangan Dewa Matahari_, _Totok Tenaga Dalam_. Kamu mau beli yang mana, Nak?"

_Sales, toh?_ Batin Hakuryuu.

"Ehm... begini, Kakek. Aku hanya ingin mencari ulat ajaib yang melegenda di daerah ini."

Mata kakek itu membesar, kepalanya mengangguk seakan tahu segalanya, "Ooh! Kau pemuda pemberani! Aku salut padamu! Silakan beli Buku _Jurus Tapak Buddha_ ini. Saya diskon."

"Kok maksa? Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin membeli. Beritahu saja di mana ulat legendaris itu," racau Hakuryuu, bersiap meninggalkan sang kakek kalau-kalau masih dipaksa untuk membeli buku-buku tidak jelas itu.

"Baiklah. Kaulewati saja hutan ini. Jika kautemukan pohon besar, dengan akar-akar panjang yang menjulur dari atasnya, saya mohon jangan dipanjat, Anak Muda."

_Ini dia_. Mata Hakuryuu memicing. Merasa sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari. "Ada apa dengan pohon itu sehingga tidak boleh dipanjat, Kakek?"

"Itu..." sang kakek mengelus janggutnya. "nanti kamu jatuh."

—_Gubrak! _

"Serius jangan dipanjat. Ada jin yang menjaga pohon itu. Jin itulah yang menguasai ulat legenda yang banyak dibicarakan. Kakek mohon jangan... loh... Anak Muda?"

Hakuryuu sudah hilang dari pandangan si Kakek, dengan hati setengah gemes-keremes-keremes. Tanpa Hakuryuu tahu... kakek tua tadi telah melepas jubah dan janggutnya, membersihkan semua samarannya. Tampaklah helai gelap yang panjang terkepang itu, juga tubuh indah yang selalu saja mempertontonkan perut yang seksi.

"Cih. Kok mau dibodohi? Legenda itu kan aku yang karang," katanya, sembari menjulurkan lidah, menyeringai usil.

.

.

.

"Mana Jin yang katanya menguasai ulat itu?"

Rasanya sudah hampir tiga puluh menit Hakuryuu duduk di atas dahan pohon besar yang tadi dijelaskan oleh sang kakek—Judal tepatnya. Sama sekali tidak ada perubahan. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Tidak ada yang muncul. Sudah tiga puluh menit, hanya rumput yang bergoyang sedari tadi.

"Cepatlah keluar, sebelum aku malu pada semut merah," tutur Hakuryuu memainkan tombaknya. Bosan.

"Hakuryuu?"

Telinga Hakuryuu tegak. Suara itu. Suara yang amat ia kenal. Suara lembut namun dalam dan khas milik Alibaba. Hakuryuu cepat-cepat bangkit, melongok ke bawah. Tepat. Ada Alibaba di bawah sana. Alibaba, kaukah jin penunggu pohon itu?

"Sedang apa di sana?" tanya Alibaba. Lehernya sedikit pegal karena mendongak ke atas. Tanpa Banyak bicara, Hakuryuu melompat turun. Ia mendarat mantap tepat di depan Alibaba.

"Aku mencari ulat legenda, yang katanya membantu memperlancar per-ups!

Hakuryuu membekap mulut dengan telapak tangan. Targetnya adalah ulat yang katanya membantu memperlancar percintaan dengan mengalunkan suara yang indah. Hakuryuu berniat memberikan ulat itu pada Alibaba. Hadiah kecil dan sederhana. Mana ia rela membocorkan rahasia kecil ini begitu saja?

"Oh, kalau ulat... aku juga dengar dari Morgiana. Makanya aku pun iseng mencarinya ke sini."

Hakuryuu tersentak.

Alibaba juga mencari ulat itu. Ulat legenda itu. Berarti... Alibaba juga berharap percintaannya bisa berjalan lancar. Lalu kepada siapa ulat itu ia berikan? Kepada siapa harapan cinta itu ia tujukan? Aladdinkah? Atau dirinya?

Siapa?

"Tadi aku kemari sendirian dan melawan jin penunggu pohon ini. Lihat," Alibaba menunjukkan sebuah kotak kayu kecil—seukuran kotak korek api. Hakuryuu hanya terdiam. Ia kalah cepat dengan Alibaba. Pantas saja jin yang ia tunggu-tunggu tidak datang, ternyata sudah dikalahkan oleh Alibaba.

"Pada siapa?" kata itu meluncur juga dari bibir Hakuryuu. "Pada siapa ulat itu akan kauberikan?"

Tangan hangat milik Pengeran Kou itu menyentuh lembut tangan kedua Alibaba yang tengah menggenggam kotak kecil itu. Ada harapan yang tersirat melalui suhu hangat telapak tangan Hakuryuu. Alibaba hanya diam, seraya menatap kedua bola mata Hakuryuu. Ada apa dengan seorang Hakuryuu Ren? Mengapa Hakuryuu bisa menjadi seperti ini di hadapannya? Mengapa ia begitu menikmati hangat yang diberikan olehnya?

Hening.

Tak ada yang bicara. Hakuryuu, maupun Alibaba. Hanya angin yang berbisik di antara mereka.

"Tidak kuberikan ke siapa-siapa."

"Apa?"

Dilihatnya Alibaba menggeleng pelan, dihiasi senyum cantiknya. "Tidak kuberikan pada siapa-siapa. Aku hanya penasaran dengan ulat itu. Seperti apa suara indahnya sampai bisa menyatukan percintaan kedua insan."

Lama Hakuryu menatap Alibaba, sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan. Ia mengincar ulat itu untuk mewujudkan percintaannya, sementara Alibaba mengincarnya hanya untuk sekadar memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Entah apa, tapi muncul satu kekaguman tersendiri pada diri Hakuryuu terhadap Alibaba.

"Mau melihatnya bersama?" Alibaba duduk di bawah pohon besar itu, menepuk-nepuk tanah di sebelahnya, memberi isyarat agar Hakuryuu ikut duduk di sampingnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Hakuryuu menurut saja. Hangatnya mentari dan harum udara khas Sindria menjadikan suasana kian nyaman. Tanpa sadar, Alibaba menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hakuryuu. Membuat Hakuryuu sedikit bergidik geli.

"Aku buka kotaknya sekarang, ya?"

Alibaba hanya mengangguk ketika Hakuryuu meminta izin untuk membuka kotak mungil itu. Sembari tetap menggenggam tangan Alibaba lembut, perlahan ia membuka tutup kotak. Rasa penasaran kembali menguar. Inikah sosok ulat legendaris yang amat romantis itu? Ulat dengan suara indah yang dapat melancarkan percintaan? Inikah dia? Seindah apakah suaranya?

Alibaba dan Hakuryuu menatap seksama ketika mendapati dua ekor ulat kecil berwarna biru, dengan bola mata yang sangat besar. Tak lama, kedua ulat itu berbunyi. Nyaring.

"Pucuk! Pucuk! Pucuk!"

"Hah?" Hakuryuu dan Alibaba ternganga? Inikah sosok ulat legendaris sok romantis itu? Inikah bunyi indah yang dapat membantu percintaan kedua insan? 'Pucuk'?

Keduanya hanya bisa saling pandang dengan tatapan apes. Kecewa—banget. _Well_, kayaknya mereka sudah dibohongi dengan legenda super norak ini. Yah.. gosip lebih tepatnya—di kejauhan, Judal bersin ekstrim. Tidak... jangan akhiri kekecewaan ini dengan tampang manyun, karena sedetik setelah bunyi 'pucuk, pucuk' mereda, Alibaba dan Hakuryuu hanya bisa tertawa bersama.

"Kita bukan lagi syuting iklan teh Pucukne Wangi, 'kan?"

* * *

**End (Dengan gajenya)  
**

* * *

**Balabalabalabalabal **#plak

**Hai apara _author_ Magi... sudah lama aku tidak menistai _fandom_ ini yah** :""""D** sekali menistai... pake HakuAli. Huayooo **NakamaLuna** dan **Fazea** yang ngeracunin aku _pair_ iniiiii Mbak **Aion** juga tanggung jhawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabs **D"X** dan iyah... ini maaap malah ngiklan X"D Aku ngebet pingin nulis fanfiksi. Pokoknya apapun tulis aja. Mau jadi apa juga pokoknya tulis **#digevret

**Oh iya, yang buat **_Seven Colors of Loop_** masih ditunggu sampe tanggal dua puluhan yah** :D **Apdetnya sebulan sekali loooh **X)

**Semoga terhibur sama fanfiksi gaje yang saya persembahkan ini. **

**Jika berkenan, maukah mereview? **:""")** Karena review adalah sebuah nyawa dari fanfiksi **#ceilaaaah #plakPlak

**~April. 2013. Ryudou Ai/Ratu Galau  
**


End file.
